iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Aeron Greyjoy
Aeron Greyjoy, Lord of Pyke Aeron Greyjoy, son of Lord Rodrik Greyjoy, is the current head of house Greyjoy and the Lord of Pyke and the Iron Islands. He inherited the seat following his father's execution after the Battle of Hag's Mire. He has ruled Pyke from the Seastone Chair for a decade. Birth & Early Childhood Aeron was born to Rodrik Greyjoy and his wife Daria in the year 251AC as their first born child. Rodrik was the second child of the the late Lord Theon Greyjoy. Despite this, he sat as the Heir to the Iron Islands as his eldest brother, Urrigon Greyjoy, was unmarried. Aeron grew up on Pyke, spending most of his time playing with his cousins and siblings. At age 8 he went on his first reaving with his father and Nuncle Harras as well as his cousins Hake and Theon. While he did not do much battle he found he enjoyed *sailing and would spend much time out on the sea, learning how to control a ship* before being given his own ship at age 14. He grew closer to his siblings, especially in the yard. Rodrik saw no reason to not treat girls and boys the same, so each of the his eight children were trained in the art of combat. Veron proved to be the best, while Aeron fell behind his sister Tarin for a bronze metal amongst the children. However, in this time, as well as his time out at sea Aeron found himself to be quite nimble and light on his feet. *His acrobatic nature shown even more as he climbed ship masts with ease*. His naturally lean and lighter physique helped Aeron to become quite the daredevil. He could do a backflip and land on his feet by age 9. His favorite activity as a child was often free running across Pyke. He loved the rush of excitment it gave him, never minding the danger. Raised by his father more than Maesters Aeron became a dedicated follower of the Old Way and the Religion of the Drowned God. He was drowned twice, once on his tenth Nameday, once when he became Lord of the Iron Islands. Durran's Defiance Aeron's father and his Nuncle Urrigon had never gotten along. Urrigon was 'different' as Rodrik had called it. When King Maelys called for their aid, promising a return to Thralldom for their assistance, Urrigon refused the call. This enraged Aeron's father to the point that Rodrik beat his salt wife, Talyla, to death. He and his eldest concocted a plan. Three nights later, ravens flew from Pyke urging the assembly of the Iron Fleet, written by Aeron. That very night Rodrik and his brother drank and drank until Urrigon became quite inebriated. As he crossed a bridge from one of Pyke's towers to another he fell, Rodrik being the only witness. Some believed he was pushed, though dare not share their beliefs. Rodrik was named Lord of the Iron Islands a few days later and wrote the King to accept his offer. They sailed for Seagard not too long after, Aeron being given a ship of his own to command. At Seagard, Aeron attended the War Council as the Ironborn planned their attack on the Twins. Lord Drumm would stay behind, along with Aeron's brother Murdoch to command the siege. However, Rodrik received an invitation of sorts from Aemond Blackfyre, inviting him to a duel. Lord Goodbrother and Aeron both counciled against acceptance, but Rodrik's pride spoke louder. Reluctantly, Aeron marched to Hag Mire with the Iron Host to meet Aemond Blackfyre and, unknowingly, their doom. The Folly of the Iron Men When the Iron Host arrived at Hag's Mire, Aeron and Lord Goodbrother once again preached caution. However, this was ignored when Aemond appeared in the center of town, playing with his sword. Aeron, Rodrik, and the Lords of House Harlaw and Goodbrother approached. Aeron felt uneasy. Quietly, he stayed back, scanning the town as his father and Aemond spoke. Aeron saw as Aemond reached for his horn. His gaze was brought to his right and spotted an archer atop a roof. Quickly, Aeron reacted, diving out of the way, pushing Lord Goodbrother to the ground as he did so. From around the village Aemond's forces leapt forth. The Ironborn were surronded. That day haunted Aeron's dreams for years to come. The last he saw of his father, he was locked in a duel with Aurion Blackfyre as Aeron himself was dragged from Hag's Mire by Yara. Rallying the remaining forces, Lord Goodbrother and Aeron regrouped some length away from their brutal defeat. With Rodrik Greyjoy missing and most likely dead or captured, Aeron was named as Acting Commander of the Iron Host. They continued on, raiding and raping their way across The Riverlands, but found holding land difficult, and were reduced to mere bandits, picking at caravans of supplies and towns too weak to defend themselves. They also begin to reave the Westerlands once word of Lannister's march south reaches them, but never dip too far. The Ironborn soon find themselves in control of a small town near the border of the Riverlands, It is here they await any and all news from the war front. Word reaches Aeron that Aemond Blackfyre is heading for Harrenhal. Aeron, still believing that Rodrik survived Hag's Mire, attempts to rally the remains of his men. However, most are still scarred after their defeat. Only a handful of volunteers assemble behind Aeron. He leaves his sister Yara in charge. Riding out on stolen horses, the rescue party makes for Harrenhal. Upon arrival, Aeron spots two large armies, seemingly about to clash. From some good distance away, Aeron watches The Battle of Harrenhal. After witnessing Maelys retreat behind the castle walls, Aeron begins making a plan to find his father amongst the army below. However, this plan is never executed as later that night the gate to Harrenhal open for the rebel army. Realizing the rebels had won the battle, Aeron and the rescue party retreat back to their holdout. Once there, Aeron hears a report from Yara and Lord Goodbrother: Lannister was returning home, having gutted the Reach and Lord Baratheon besieged King's Landing. The war was lost. Aeron declared so, and the Ironborn abandoned the town, making for their fleet at Seagard. Once at Seagard, Aeron lifted the siege and loaded what remained of the forces of the Iron Islands back onto their ships, sailing back home. The sting of defeat lasting long in Aeron's mind. He knew punishment for his actions would come down on the Ironborn, as it always did. Serving a New King Less than a fortnight later, Aeron received a summons from the new King, Daemon III Blackfyre. He sailed out for King's Landing, preparing for the worst. He arrived and found Aemond Blackfyre and Lord Baratheon in control. Aeron swore fealty to the new king, hoping this was all. Of course it was not. He was also forced to give up every warship of House Greyjoy and of the Iron Fleet. He was to turn them over to House Lannister as a reward for their help in the war effort. Finally, Aeron would surrender a hostage to Crown. Aeron left his brother Vickon, a mere boy of only 5. He sailed home and summoned every Warship to Pyke. From there they sailed to Lannisport. After turning over the ships, Aeron returned home to find and displeased Iron Lords. Aeron promised himself in that moment, that this new boy king would now the same shame that had been brought upon the Ironborn. All Greenlanders would pay. But, unlike their previous efforts to attack the Greenlanders, this would be devastation. Carefully planned devastation. Category:House Greyjoy Category:Ironborn Category:Lord Paramount